daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Halesta Lavellen
Halesta: the Inquisitor, friend to children, mage of the Clan Lavellen, a former slave from Kirkwall. Belongs to the Elven Anonymous universe (Fenrie Mahariel -> Dimitria Hawke) Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Halesta was sold into slavery at a young age, assumedly by her parents. A group of slavers in the Tevinter Imperium held her contract. Halesta is unsure where she comes from exactly, but at the age of 7 Halesta was bought by a wealthy Free Marcher. She acted as his wife's attendant and scribe until around the age of 10. Halesta's master had a newborn son named Eduard. The baby was choleric and would not be soothed, not by any of the other house elves or by his mother. Eventually, Halesta picked up the infant and miraculously he was calm. From that point on, Eduard would be fussy to everyone else except Halesta. Naturally, Halesta's masters were pleased with that so they gave Halesta a position as the nanny for Eduard and the rest of their future children. Halesta served as a great nanny for the family. She was diligent, caring, and always knew how to calm a child. As the years passed, some of the free servants of the household grew suspicious of Halesta. Some rumored that Halesta was an enchantress who was grooming the master's children to favor her. The mistress of the house caught wind of these rumors and cornered Halesta, demanding her son return to her care after 7 years. Halesta relinquished her duties, but Eduard was inconsolable when he found out he could not see his elven nursemaid. Then, Eduard disappeared. Halesta was gone too. Serah Dimitria Hawke, the popular sellsword in Kirkwall, was asked to locate the child of a wealthy Marcher and this alleged apostate elf. Eventually, Hawke and her party - Fenris, Anders, and Varric - found Halesta and Eduard. The truth was that Eduard had run away and Halesta had chased after him. As his nanny, she would not have him in danger. Although, at the same time - a slave who "kidnapped" the master's child would not live long. Hawke sided with Halesta, reporting her former master to the proper authorities. Although, Hawke and company discovered that Halesta was, in fact, a mage. The 17 year old girl did not realize she was one because her magic was subtle, it was a healing magic that naturally comforted those subject to it. So, Halesta was freed by Dimitria Hawke in 9:35 Dragon. Hawke was tempted to offer Halesta a position in her home but was dissuaded by her partner, Fenris, a former slave from Tevinter. Instead, Dimitria Hawke asked for the aid of the Sabrae clan to locate a place for Halesta. Eventually, the Lavellen clan offered to take up the 17-year-old Halesta as another mage in their clan. Halesta thrived in the Lavellen clan in spite of the culture shock. She knew little in the way of combat magic, it was not easy to learn the essentials of magic at such a late age. Still, Halesta was fascinated by the mythology of the Dalish and eventually became attached to the mother goddess of the Elven pantheon, Mythal. Halesta was never skilled enough to be a First or a Second, but she found worth as a caregiver to the younger Dalish. In the same way, Halesta continued to develop her connection with spirits, acting as a liaison between the children and the spirits who wanted to aid them. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery fenrisandhalesta.png|Solas and Halesta ScreenshotWin32_0090_Final.png|Halesta and Dimitria Hawke standing on the battlements in 4:21 Dragon. Category:Inquisitor Category:Headcanon Background Category:Solas Romance Category:Lavellan Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Rift Mage Category:Deanest